The Adventures of Darky's gemsomas
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: it's all about my gemsomas. there will be love, action, drama, and many more so stay tone for more!
1. Chapter 1

(soo this is my first steven universe so yeah enjoy :p.

luna: she a black diamond who was a pure white one. her gem is on her arm and her weapon is scythe. she has long black hair and white bangs covering her eyes which covers something but I'll tell you what it is in later but her other eye is blue and she wears white jeans and shirt now let's begin)

it was a calm quiet day at a island, seagulls were flying as the waves move in and out. a black diamond washes up at shore as it starts to glow. it forms into a body of a girl but she collapsed. Luna wakes up to see a crab, snapping its claws as it crawl away. Luna sits up as she rubs her head. "What happen?" she said as she gets up. "where am I?" she gets up as she looks over to the beach as her eyes sparkle. "wow it's so beautiful" she smile then explores as she steps her feet into the water. "wow it feels good" she runs off into the rainforest.

Luna explores the forest. a bunch of parrots squawk and flaps their wings a luna giggles then she runs over to a bush which it has white flowers in. she smiled as she plucks one and she starts putting on in her hair, fixing the bangs in her face as it relieves a red demon like eye then she wonder off into the woods.

(comment what you think of my story sorry if it's boring but more will happen later on so yeah)


	2. Chapter 2

Luna walks through the forest, she sees something shines through the grass. she picks it up and it was like some weird gemtech then she fools around with it as it sparks and she panics as it starts to glow. "oh no, I hope nothing bad happens" she said.

there was a red ship close to earth's atmosphere, a red gem who has a soul patch beard on his chin, wearing a red hoodie with yellow diamond symbol on it and he wears red jeans as his skin is a pale kind of redm his gem is on the back of his neck. he was sitting at the captian station looking through the scanners. A message pops up on the screen and it flashes emergency. "hm? what's this?" said red jade as he touches the screen and it starts to zoom in to find luna in the middle of the woods while holding the gem tech. "hm? now who this little gem?" *he touches the screen and it has luna's profile. "hmm…. interesting…. was once a pure diamond and was next in line… oh I wonder if I will get promoted if I bring her back…" he grabs steering wheel and he flies to luna's location.

luna sits at the ground while holding the gem tech. she sighs in boredom. she hears what appears to be a ship, she sees the ship fly back where she was then she gets up and tries to follows it but it was too fast for her.

red lands ship on a open field. the platform opens up as red walks out of ship. he pulls out his tablet and show directions to where luna is. red starts walking.

luna sits on ground as she fools around with the gemtech. she hears something rustles in the bushes. luna gets up quickly as red climbs out of the bushes. "oh umm…. hello there, who are you?" luna asked. "I am red , red jade and you are luna the pure diamond…. or at least was." he said as he circles around her. "umm.. how did you know who I w-" she was cut off. "I heard your distress call and looked you up as well anyways we must go" he said. "but I don't wanna go and I'm not in any trouble" she said. red was disgusted but the red eye and he pulls out the flower that was holding the bangs as they falls on to luna's red eye "hey!" she yelled. "sorry it was bothering me" he said as he throws flower on ground and steps on it. "anyways we need to go now" he said as he grabs her wrist but luna tries to pull away. "let me go!" luna yelled then she kicks his leg. "ouch! why you little" he said as he hops around, holding his leg as luna takes off running.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna runs through the thick forest, hoping though trees and over bushes as red chases after her but had a hard time getting through the obstacles "that's it! I'm didn't have to do this… but you leave me no choice…" red said as he summons a gem like shotgun. He aims it at Luna as she keeps running, he shoots as Luna look back and her eyes widen and moves out of the way, the bullet hits a tree. "What the?" He said as the tree he shot falls and he jumps out of the way. Red growls as he lost track of the black diamond "dammit" said the red Jade.

Luna keep running til she stop by a waterfall, Luna blinks as she walks toward it slowly, she slowly touches the water as it falls and she flinched and giggled. She takes a step back as she smiles and she jumps into the falls. She rolls into the ground and sher looks up as her eyes sparkle, on the other side was a hidden cave as she slowly gets up and she uses her gem powers to get dry. She blinks as she starts walking deeper into the cave, as it get darker Luna tries to see where she is going. She used her hands to feel around. She touched a crystal as it starts to glow as Luna watches the glowing crystal as more crystals glows, lighting up through the cave as Luna looks at them then someone grabbed her. Luna looked at the person which was that red Jade again. "hey! Let me go!" Luna yelled as she struggles. "Grr… hold still!" Said the red Jade as he tries to aim the shotgun at Luna's head but she elbows the gun which cause it to aim at the ceiling which red accidentally pull the trigger and shoots at the ceiling. Bits of rocks dropped from ceiling as the cave starts to shake. "Oh no.." said the red Jade as he was distracted which was Luna chance to escape. She turn around and punched the red Jade in the head, causing him to let go of her which she took off running. Red Jade growled as he tried to run after her but a huge rock falls and lands in front of him, blocking his path then he turns around and runs to outside. He jumps out of the cave just in time before the rocks collapse in the cave. Luna was still running, trying to dodge the falling rocks as she tries to find her way out. Luna spots something as she blinks and runs to it to find out it was a warp pad. She runs toward it as she stands on it as the wrap pad glows, teleporting Luna to somewhere just in time as a huge rock lands on warp pad, crushing it. Back at the waterfall, red was swimming as he growls. There was a beeping sound as red pulls out a device as a hologram screen appears with a humanish gem with blue hair with purple bangs, she had blue and purple eyes and she was wearing blue jacket and a white T-shirt. "Red! Where are you?! I leave you in charge for 5 minutes and we're here on earth! What if the crystal gems see us!?" Said the rampaging gem. "C'mon ammo, I found something interesting…" said red. "Well whatever it is… I need you back on the ship!" Ammo yelled. "Fine fine… I'll be there" red sighed as he swims out of water and heads back to ship.


End file.
